


He's As Wild As They Come

by Thetolwrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetolwrites/pseuds/Thetolwrites
Summary: Billy Hargrove has always been wild. Wild as the woods themselves, moving through life so fast it would give you whiplash. He was loud and rough. He was hardheaded and hot-tempered. He was vicious with a passion to live so strong and desperate it could drag you in and drown you.He was wild and beautiful. Steve loved him from the start.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	He's As Wild As They Come

**Author's Note:**

> Aka Steve tells Billy he loves him. It's been a hella long time since I've written anything so I'm probably gonna be hella rusty.

Billy Hargrove has always been wild. Wild as the woods themselves, moving through life so fast it would give you whiplash. He was loud and rough. He was hardheaded and hot-tempered. He was vicious with a passion to live so strong and desperate it could drag you in and drown you. 

He was wild and beautiful. Steve loved him from the start. 

Loving Billy Hargrove was the hardest thing Steve had ever done. Some days it was good. Laying side by side on the hood of the Camaro with Billy’s jacket around his shoulders and the night sky stretched out above them.

On those nights they would hardly speak. Billy’s music would shift into something soft and slow just like Billy himself. Billy would sing to him, his normally gruff voice soft and sweet as he held Steve’s hand and kissed him slowly. It was easy to love Billy then. 

Other days, however, loving Billy was frustrating and exhausting. He was always so angry, ready to start a fight over any little thing that pissed him off that day. Steve would often find himself in arguments that he had no idea how or why they’d started. In most of these arguments, Billy would inevitably say the exact wrong thing and Steve would storm off, angry, confused and hurt. Loving Billy was like loving a hurricane. There was always going to be some damage dealt. 

Billy wasn’t good with words, but he would always apologize. He was a firm believer in not going to bed angry. After a few hours, Billy would track Steve down. He didn’t care if Steve’s parents were home. He didn’t care if Steve was at Nancy’s. He didn’t care if Steve was with the kids. He’d follow him around like a puppy. 

If Steve was really angry he would pretend Billy didn’t exist. Ignore his pleading “baby..I’m sorry”, “please princess, just hear me out” and “ Stevie I didn’t mean it. You know that.” Eventually, Billy would wear him down and Steve would go with him. After that, there was never really any talking. Steve would get into the Camaro and Billy would drive off to the quarry or some deserted spot in the hills that they wouldn’t be found. 

Even if Billy apologized, he was still mad and he would kiss like it. He would kiss him like he was fighting him, make Steve gasp and claw at his clothes. That first fuck was always rough, both of them too angry but desperate for each other. Too desperate to know that they were okay, that neither of them was leaving. 

There would never be just one time on nights like that. On most nights there was never just one time but, the second was always gentle. Billy rocking into Steve, so deep and slow. He’d kiss over marks he’d bitten or sucked onto him, caressing his skin as he would mumble things like “My pretty baby” or “gorgeous boy”. Steve was always putty in his hands, gasping, whimpering, moaning for him. 

Loving Billy was arduous sometimes. Especially on those nights when Billy would sneak into Steve’s bed, bruised and beaten. Steve would wake up to Billy crawling into bed behind him, kissing his neck. Steve knew it was bad if Billy didn’t say anything. Sometimes it was just because he missed him. When it was bad though, Steve would sit Billy on his bathroom counter and tend to his wounds and kiss him until the bleeding stopped or until Billy allowed him to put an icepack on his bruises. 

It was one of those nights. Steve was roused from his sleep to the sound of a belt buckle jangling softly in the dark. Billy was breathing a little hard, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Steve sat up when he heard the flick of a lighter. He crawled up behind his boyfriend, kissing his neck and shoulders as he smoked his cigarette. The glow from the ember lighting his features in the dark. Still too dark to see clearly but enough to see the swelling of his nose. 

Steve sighs softly and Billy grunts in response. Getting up, Steve goes into his bathroom, retrieving the first aid kit and turning on his bedside lamp. He gasps at the sight of him. Blood was slowly dripping down his temple, his lip was busted, his nose was bruised to hell. Billy squinted into the light and smirked at him despite how much it hurt. “Hey, pretty boy” 

Steve shook his head, kneeling between his legs he gets to work, tending to wounds on his face, apologizing every time Billy hisses in pain. After checking the rest of him for bodily injuries, Steve climbs into his lap, trying to kiss away his pain. Billy lays him back, kissing him as he lays beside him. Steve sighs as he curls into his chest. “You should…tell someone” 

Billy says nothing. They’d already discussed that and Steve knew it wasn’t going to happen. “Fine.. then you should move out.” 

Billy snorts and buries his nose in his hair. “Yeah? I don’t have enough money to pay rent for a place and no one wants me as a roommate.” Steve sits up to stare at him, incredulously. “I do. My mom loves you there’s no reason why you shouldn’t stay here. We have a guest room.” 

Billy pauses, running his fingers through Steve’s silky soft hair, mulling it over in his head. “You’ll get sick of me” 

There was no hesitation, Steve didn’t allow himself to think about it. Maybe it was the sleep still muddling his brain, maybe it was the conversation, maybe it was just time to say it. “ No, I won’t. I love you.” 

A sound Steve had never heard unlodged itself from Billy’s throat, a whimper tumbling out of his lips as he looks at him in shock. “You what?” 

“I love you.” 

Silence envelopes the room once the words, leave Steve’s mouth. Just as Steve was beginning to panic over the very real implications of what he’d just admitted, Billy’s voice cuts through the quiet. “Yeah…Okay. I’ll move in with you.” 

Steve didn’t need to hear the words ‘I love you too’ because the arms wrapped tightly around him said I love you clearer than any words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
